fgcfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Azuris
Welcome Hi, welcome to Famous Game Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mw2 soap face 1.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cpl. Dunn (Talk) 23:57, April 3, 2010 RE: I will make a page about that. Lt. Dunn Talk 00:13, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I have been thinking, and I am not going to create a page about adminship until we need some admins around here. Lt. Dunn Talk 00:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) We don't need any admins here...yet. But you have made good edits and make great sigs, so enjoy your sysop powers. But if you abuse them I will ban your ass. *Serious joke* Lt. Dunn Talk 01:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice Nice edits. Also, can you fix my signature so that it works on this wikia too? I think all you need to do is click upload a photo of the animated predator missile. It should work then. Lt. Dunn Talk 00:42, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Sig Mine also needs to be fixed...care to do it? Thanks! Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 01:15, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Oops, you already did, lol...thanks a lot, man! Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 01:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Aggggghhh I...saw something...on your userpage...that greatly upset me. It's "a lot" not "alot". I notice small things like that. Lt. Dunn Talk 01:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I told you. By the way that whole screaming thing was a joke. But what I saw was that you wrote: "wikia alot". It isn't alot. It is two words. A lot. Lt. Dunn Talk 01:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) It's fixed. I see the point of life now. Joking, but those little thinks bother me. Lt. Dunn Talk 01:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Um...Daniel is rollback and yes, you are a sysop (Admin). Lt. Dunn Talk 01:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Lt. Dunn Talk 01:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Templates Do you know how to make them? If so, can you make an admin one? Lt. Dunn Talk 02:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I made a slight modification, but I used it. All of our admins will use that. The CoD wikia has templates, we have a signature...thing...sorta. Lt. Dunn Talk 02:15, April 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: We should have Featured Articles here. I would vote for Kratos. Anyway, I have to figure out how to make project pages and we need to create voting templates. We need 808. Lt. Dunn Talk 02:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Let's just leave it with the one we have now. Lt. Dunn Talk 02:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) The next time I see him, I will ask him to help. But I actually like the thing that I have on my page now. I want that to be our administrator thing. Lt. Dunn Talk 02:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Sig The yellow EMP emblem from MW2 and next to it it says "Your EMP is ready for launch!" Please. Thanks in advanced! Yes thanks! How do I make it my signature... (I'm a noob...) Could I be an Admin please? I know this wiki is new but I'm not even sure if that matters, and I do not mind if I am only a admin for this wiki only. I have never abused power in my life and I never intend to. I do not like when people flame other people and do not like vandalism, because, it's sad when a person worked an hour on and article and someone deleted it all and made it "lol i deleted dis". It's very sad and I would appreciate admin powers highly and I can promise that I will never abuse the powers, and in the event that I do even in the smallest bit, I be immediately removed from power and banned from this wiki. I would highly appreciate being a admin because to tell the truth, I spend about 2+ hours on this wiki and Cod wiki looking up weapons, fixing mistakes, helping, editing, so on. TheManOfIron 05:38, April 4, 2010 (UTC)The man of iron RE: Could I be an Admin? Sorry I'll have to talk to Cpl. Dunn about it, and I'm not sure about it because this is a new wiki and there arn't that many members to have Admins , but I'll see what I can do. [[User:CodExpert|''Sgt.Ex]]Ask the Expert, He'll answer!Post Command'' 05:41, April 4, 2010 (UTC) RE : RE : Could I be an admin? Thank you ever so much! Thanks. Fore taking your time to help me. =) Your EMP is ready for launch! 06:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Did Cpl. Dunn respond? ? RE: New Admin thing 1) You spelt bureaucrat wrong 2) No thnks. I'm going to keep mine the way it mis now. Lt. Dunn Talk 14:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I didn't notice. I must have hit the "m" button. Lt. Dunn Talk 14:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) What Is this? Could you tell me what exactly is this wikia about XD Gin0| Questions? 19:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) alright, thanks. And I'll see what i can do.XD Gin0| Questions? 20:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) OK thanks. Your EMP is ready, The Man Of Iron! 20:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC)